1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens systems and, particularly, to a zoom lens system.
2. Description of Related Art
A zoom lens system is usually mounted in a main body of a camera and comprises at least one group of lenses. The lenses can be moved within a specific range to adjust the zoom lens system between a wide angle state and a telescopic state. One of challenges of such zoom lens systems is: the greater the specific range, the bigger the main body. On the other hand, if the specific range is short, a zoom ratio of the zoom lens system will be limited. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a zoom lens system which can overcome the problems described.